


red

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [1]
Category: Assassination Nation (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Canon Trans Character, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Femslash February, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Kissing, Mild Blood, Pre-Relationship, Trans Female Character, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Day 1: RedThere's still blood on their skin when they go home.
Relationships: Bex Warren/Lily Colson
Series: femslash february 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 3





	red

**Author's Note:**

> Full list of tws not tagged right here bc i wasnt entirely sure how to tag for some of them/if some of them needed to be tagged:  
> References to attempted rape + murder, References to an attempted hate crime, 
> 
> Also this is mostly pre-relationship/the very beginning of their relationship bc of like. yknow. trauma nd shit.

They go to Bex's house. It's the obvious choice, since Nance is dead, and Lily's parents think she's a whore and have most definitely disowned her. Bex's mom cries when she opens the door and seems them, wiping the blood off their faces. 

Em and Sarah take turns using her mom's bathroom, Bex and Lily share. 

They peel their clothes off carefully, blood and sweat making the leather of their jackets stick to them. Eventually they make it into the shower, warm water spraying over their heads. They're curled in the tub, looking at each other. Lily eyes the faint bruises around Bex's throat, the way her hands tremble. She pulls her closer, hands gentle as she slowly begins washing Bex's hair. 

Her lip wobbles, and she holds Bex tighter. Crying, _really_ crying for the first time that night.

She'd nearly lost her. Nearly lost all of them.

What the fuck.

Bex's hand links with her own, thumb rubbing comforting circles in her palm. 

She's cold, shivering all over as Bex washes the blood off her skin, fingers careful when brushing over each wound. 

Slowly she comes back to herself. 

She isn't in Nick Mathers bathroom, staring at her ex boyfriend's corpse, isn't sitting on a child's bed wondering if she's going to be raped or murdered first.

She's just Lily. 

She's just Lily, and she's sitting in Bex's shower, using her orange scented shampoo, and she's safe and it's _over._

She blinks and she's in Bex's bedroom, pulling on borrowed pajamas. The sun is rising outside the window, the sky vivid shades of pink and gold. They curl together on her bed, hands twined, staring at each other as the sunlight pours in. It almost pisses her off, that the sky could be so beautiful after everything that had happened.

The room is near silent when she speaks, "Do you think we'll ever be okay again?" 

Bex startles, eyes focusing on her face. She laughs humorlessly, pressing her face into Lily's shoulder.

"Probably not." 

It should probably be more devastating but it's just a fact. She brushes her finger through Bex's hair, deftly untangling each knot her fingers get stuck on. 

They've had mornings like this before, is the thing. Not nearly as blood soaked, but soft, quiet. Legs tangled and bodies entwined, talking about the future. A closeness that was always a whisper away from romantic.

It wasn't something they'd ever really addressed before, but now, with the remains of their lives laying shattered around their feet...

Lily kisses her, soft and slow, her hand soft where it rests against Bex's cheek.

Lily is angry, but she's always been angry.

Lily is scared, but she's always been scared.

Maybe, just this once, she can just be happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write more for assassination nation in the future bc i've been obsessed with this movie for years but idk.


End file.
